Question: Let $P$ be a point inside triangle $ABC$ such that
\[\overrightarrow{PA} + 2 \overrightarrow{PB} + 3 \overrightarrow{PC} = \mathbf{0}.\]Find the ratio of the area of triangle $ABC$ to the area of triangle $APC.$
We let $\mathbf{a} = \overrightarrow{A},$ etc.  Then the equation $\overrightarrow{PA} + 2 \overrightarrow{PB} + 3 \overrightarrow{PC} = \mathbf{0}$ becomes
\[\mathbf{a} - \mathbf{p} + 2 (\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{p}) + 3 (\mathbf{c} - \mathbf{p}) = \mathbf{0}.\]Solving for $\mathbf{p},$ we find
\[\mathbf{p} = \frac{\mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{b} + 3 \mathbf{c}}{6}.\]Let lines $BP$ and $AC$ intersect at $E.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.6 cm);

pair A, B, C, E, P;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (6,0);
P = (A + 2*B + 3*C)/6;
E = extension(B,P,A,C);

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(A--P);
draw(B--P);
draw(C--P);
draw(P--E);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$P$", P, S);
[/asy]

From the equation $\mathbf{p} = \frac{\mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{b} + 3 \mathbf{c}}{6},$ $6 \mathbf{p} - 2 \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{a} + 3 \mathbf{c},$ so
\[\frac{6}{4} \mathbf{p} - \frac{2}{4} \mathbf{b} = \frac{1}{4} \mathbf{a} + \frac{3}{4} \mathbf{c}.\]Since the coefficients on both sides of the equation add up to 1, the vector on the left side lies on line $BP,$ and the vector on the right side lies on line $AC.$  Therefore, this common vector is $\mathbf{e}$:
\[\mathbf{e} = \frac{6}{4} \mathbf{p} - \frac{2}{4} \mathbf{b} = \frac{3}{2} \mathbf{p} - \frac{1}{2} \mathbf{b}.\]Isolating $\mathbf{p},$ we find
\[\mathbf{p} = \frac{1}{3} \mathbf{b} + \frac{2}{3} \mathbf{e}.\]Therefore, $BP:PE = 2:1.$

Triangles $ABE$ and $APE$ have the same height with respect to base $\overline{BE},$ so
\[\frac{[ABE]}{[APE]} = \frac{BE}{PE} = 3.\]Similarly, triangles $CBE$ and $CPE$ have the same height with respect to base $\overline{BE}$, so
\[\frac{[CBE]}{[CPE]} = \frac{BE}{PE} = 3.\]Therefore,
\[\frac{[ABC]}{[APC]} = \frac{[ABE] + [CBE]}{[APE] + [CPE]} = \boxed{3}.\]